


Ferris Wheel

by Zoadgo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bravenlarke, Carnival, Fluff, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>important otp thing to consider: who rocks the ferris wheel seat <a href="http://aphportugal.co.vu/post/96320146150/important-otp-thing-to-consider-who-rocks-the">(x)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

“There. That one!”

Bellamy’s gaze follows Clarke’s excited gestures and he sighs. “Seriously, princess? The ferris wheel? Are we 12?”

“I should hope not, after what we did last night.” Clarke winks at him and dashes ahead, getting into line behind an old couple with what appears to be their grandchild. Bellamy just shakes his head with a fond grin and follows her, knowing that no good will come of opposing her on this. She wraps her arms around him when he eventually joins her in line, and he presses a kiss to the top of her head. When Clarke hugs him and Bellamy gets to shower her with affection in public, he almost doesn’t mind standing in lines in the sun all day just to be with her.

Almost.

“Fucking hell, it’s so hot. Why did I agree to this?” Bellamy leans over the rickety metal railing that separates their queue from the general foot traffic of the fair as he whines, earning a smack from Clarke and a disapproving glare from the grandfather in front of them. 

“Because you love me, idiot. And don’t swear.” Bellamy just grumbles and hunches further down, wishing that it was a slightly less gorgeous day. Clarke, angel that she always is, apologizes to the people in front of them for his behaviour, tossing him another glare that he resolutely ignores. It’s not like the kid wouldn’t have heard it somewhere anyway.

Bellamy refrains from complaining for at least another forty five seconds, which he’s rather proud of. At which point Clarke wrinkles her nose, calls him a baby, and gives him some of her water. He chugs about half of the bottle before Clarke snatches it back.

“Why do I put up with you, again?” Her exasperated sigh is one of the most familiar sounds to him, and he grins in response to it.

“Because you love me. Idiot.” Bellamy throws in a wink for good measure, and Clarke smiles as she hits him lightly on the arm.

“You’re the only idiot here, idiot.” She presses a quick kiss to his cheek before a tired looking man usher them into their seats, which don’t seem nearly as secure now that they’re in them. But Clarke presses against him as the ride starts moving, and he doesn’t worry about it. 

Until they reach the top of the circle, that is, when his gorgeous angel turns into a little devil. With a slight laugh, Clarke begins shifting her weight, causing their rickety carriage to creak and swing. Bellamy’s hands grasp at the side, holding onto a door that has a few too many rust spots for his liking.

“What the hell are you doing, Clarke?!” She laughs wholeheartedly at his expression, and he just glares at her.

“Come on, Bell, don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights!” Wounded pride temporarily overcomes his worries of falling and being crippled, so Bellamy lets go of the metal with a scoff.

“Of course not.” But Clarke grins a wicked grin that Bellamy is all too familiar with, rocking the seat particularly violently. His grip flies back to anything solid and he gives her a look of such betrayal that Clarke laughs until she’s in tears and they get strange looks as they’re exiting the ride.

“Not funny, Clarke.” Bellamy’s voice is hard, but he holds her hand gently when she bumps their shoulders together.

“Come on Bell, you know I just like pushing you out of your comfort zone. And who would have thought you’re afraid of heights?” She’s still letting out occasional chuckles, but Bellamy knows there was nothing malicious about it. His girlfriend is just evil. 

Her laughter is contagious, though. Eventually he’s smiling and laughing about it too, and they sit down at a messy table to choke back some terribly greasy donuts and questionable hot-dogs. They spend the remaining afternoon wandering around the fair, playing a few games and winning the tiniest teddy bear ever at one. Clarke treats it as if it’s the most amazing prize on the planet, and Bellamy just calls her a weirdo as he ruffles her hair. 

The air thankfully begins to cool in the evening, and Bellamy eventually gets to swear again as the last of the small children leaves for the night. It’s the very late evening, or early night depending on who you talk to when the fair changes. It’s a subtle shift in atmosphere, something almost indistinguishable, yet viral. It’s not that the festivities are restrained in the daytime, but as the moon rises to shine down amidst the gaudy lights, people let go. The shadows provide a certain comfort, jokes become louder, the rides go faster, the attendants are friendlier. Sure, there’s the occasional drunk guy getting arrested, but that’s just a free show for the rest of them.

Clarke and Bellamy are laughing after having witnessed one guy who tried to talk his way out of a public intoxication charge immediately after vomiting cheap beer on a cop’s shoes[comma] when warm hands clap them on the shoulders.

“Sup, nerds?” They jump slightly before turning to the newcomer, the one person that would have made this almost perfect day complete.

“Ray!” Clarke throws her arms around the other girl and pulls her into an enthusiastic kiss, her slightly sunburned cheeks turning a little more pink when Raven gently cups the back of her neck. They break away and Raven turns to Bellamy, greeting him with a kiss of equal passion. He can taste sweat and a hint of oil on her lips, signs of a busy day at the garage for her. She must be tired, but she slings her arms around their shoulders and they set off as if they hadn’t all been out all day.

“So, what should we do first?” Raven asks, and before Bellamy can suggest anything, Clarke jumps in. 

“Ferris Wheel!” Bellamy snorts at the suggestion.

“You’ll have to help me control this one on there, R, she’s a bit of a maniac.” Bellamy reaches behind Raven to squeeze Clarke’s hand. She sticks her tongue out at him and squeezes back.

“Oh, I can think of some ways to control her.” A ridiculous wiggle of her eyebrows and Raven has them all laughing from their stomachs, drawing many looks and not caring in the slightest. When they reach the ferris wheel, the carnie looks much more alert than earlier and lets them cram into one seat, even though two is apparently supposed to be the max. Clarke thanks him profusely and he waves her off with a “Just don’t rock it.” Clarke smiles innocently and they set off.

The carriage does end up rocking, but Bellamy isn’t afraid of it this time. When the two most amazing women he’s ever met are kissing him, it’s hard to be afraid of anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried to write something, I hope it's okay! My life is rapidly being drained by 11 hours shifts, so writing is a struggle, even if I have inspiration. Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know I'm still alive and trying to write (I'm actually working on something outside of The 100, omg) Edited by the somehow still conscious despite her ridiculous studying schedule, [coldsaturn!](http://coldsaturn.tumblr.com) As always, I love to talk [on tumblr!](http://randommaces.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for commenting/viewing/leaving kudos <3


End file.
